


Late Night Lab

by acruxys



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Knotting, M/M, My OCs, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Werewolves, forreal this time, sex with a werewolf?, telepathy for one word lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acruxys/pseuds/acruxys
Summary: Zink is taken by surprise by a big ol’ sniffer in his ear. What happens next will shock you!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Late Night Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this world is in the WoW world but it’s my boyfriend and I doing worldbuilding in specific areas. In this case, the character Zink keeps thinking about, Sogox? He’s the scientist that owns the lab this this takes place in. I may do another work soon explaining the world we’ve developed. Anyway, I hope you have fun and enjoy reading, and as always, suggestions and stuff are always welcome! ☺️

Zink was busy preparing for the other experiment, Takez’s change from his human form into his wolf form. He’d placed some fresh shredded beef into a bowl on the inside of the other’s cage that he would stay in. He was busy messing with the lock on the cage when he felt a cold, wet something brush his earlobe. He jerked himself away and hissed in defense but as he turned to look at the offending appendage he saw the large nose of the already turned Takez. The wolf didn’t back down, only chasing the other. Zink shoved the large snout away but the other persisted. The vampire snarled at the wolf, but noticed that the other wasn’t being aggressive, only dominant. He went still and let Takez sniff at his cheek, feeling a faint prickling at the back of his mind as the wolf attempted to use their telepathy to speak to Zink. He listened and tried to make out what the wolf was saying but the only word he could gather was... “breed.”  
Zink thought a bit about the circumstances and perhaps about... the payoff. And decided he might have a good time. Takez seemed to gather his apprehension and sat back on his haunches as if waiting for Zink to make a move. Which he did. He unbuttoned his tight pants and shoved them down along with his underwear, moving onto his knees when his clothes were pooled around them. He glanced back at Takez as he braced himself against the cage bars, his goggles off as the lights were off in the laboratory at this time. The wolf leaned forward, pressing that cold nose against Zink’s rump and causing the goblin to hiss and lean away from the contact. He felt laaarge, clawed and furry hands grab at one of his hips and hold him still. Zink gasped as he felt a hot tongue trail over his taint and hole, pressing his ass back for more. Takez snorted, scooting himself upwards towards the the other and pressing the very tip of his dick peeking out of his sheathe to Zink’s hole. Zink grunted, bracing himself against the cage bars again and getting ready for what came next. It felt like forever before the wolf grabbed both of the vampire’s hips and began a slow starting pace. Zink groaned, biting his lip with his sharp fangs as he felt Takez humping and unsheathing into him as he went. Zink’s half-hard cock bobbed between his thighs as Takez fucked into him. He released the cage in favor of laying his chest completely on the cold, tile floor. Zink shivered at the cold against his nipples and he ground his chest against the floor while also pressing back against Takez, who was beginning a rougher pace, slapping his hips against Zink’s ass so hard he’d surely bruise in the morning along with the bruising grip the wolf had on his hips. He felt what felt like the beginnings of a bulb at the base of Takez’s dick, slowly realized what it was and feeling his own dick grow stiff and full of blood at the thought of being knotted right there infront of the cage he’d prepared for the werewolf. He hoped Sogox would walk in and see his predicament, he might get off on it. He was ripped from his thoughts as he felt Takez testing the muscle of his asshole with the knot that was slowly swelling up. He gave a deep sigh, trying to relax his whole body in preparation for the knot. Takez grunted and humped against Zink with most of his cock still buried inside of the vampire, the knot popping in after a moment and Zink fully moaning a desperate noise. The bulb pressed right against the little bundle of nerves buried inside of himself and feeling Takez humping and thrusting against it was nearly overwhelming. The sensation was incredible and Zink was panting and pressing his hips back towards Takez and away at the same time, unsure if he wanted more or less of the overstimulating pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuck,” he panted, holding his breath as he felt his pierced cock twitch right before he spilled onto the tile floor. He exhaled deeply as he came, a short moan escaping alongside the breath. His body clamping around Takez’s knot caused the werewolf to snarl, and he felt the wolf beginning to cum inside of him. It was so hot and felt like Zink was being bloated with the feeling of the wolf pumping into him. The feeling caused his dick to twitch again and he gasped softly, reaching one hand back to hold it and play gently with the top of his ladder piercings, pierced right behind his frenulum. The sensitive piercing made him feel like he was cumming again and he humped into his own hand, finding that he was, infact, having another orgasm. “Fuuck,” he panted, his voice strained as he painted the tiles under his belly again. Takez leaned over him, his large hands placed next to Zink on the cool floor. Zink was slowly coming back to his senses and he tested the movement of his hips, only causing Takez to give a pained whine and the knot to bump his prostate again, which caused a full-body tremor in the vampire. Great. They were gonna be stuck there for a while. Atleast Zink might get his wish, for Sogox to walk in on them like this. The thought made him smirk just a bit before the knot pulsed inside of him again and he squeezed his eyes shut. He guessed he should settle in. The warm body draped over him felt nice compared to the tile underneath himself and he reached back with one hand to grab the thick, wavy fur of Takez and pull the werewolf down further over himself. He might could sleep like this. He was sure going to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
